


I'm a What???

by AuntG



Series: Merlin, Prince of the Far Far Away Isles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Hebrides, Identity Reveal, Prince Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: A large blue dragon appears over the Castle of Camelot.
Series: Merlin, Prince of the Far Far Away Isles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986913
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	I'm a What???

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. My first Merlin story, but I have read many others.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> My parents were so obsessed with Arthurian legends that they gave me 2 names from that mythology...

**I'm a What?**

The people of Camelot gathered outside as several archers lined up to take a shot at the blue dragon that had appeared in the sky above the castle and that was closing fast. Suddenly, Sir Leon gave the order to lower their bows. What his sharp eyes had observed was that the dragon had a passenger carrying a white flag.

"Good fowk o' Camelot! Ah come in peace fae th' Kingdom o' Domon ter deliver a message. Mah king is dying... Is thare a jimmy cried Merlin here?" a voice boomed out from the back of the dragon.

"What business do you have with prince Arthur's manservant?" Leon asked as he gestured for the crowd to clear a space so that the dragon could land.

"Manservant?" was the word startled from the thin, tall, bewhiskered man on dragonback. The man wore the livery of his kingdom with a crest depicting a blue dragon at the center, blue waves in the two lower quarters and a black field with stars in the two upper quadrants. A small yellow shepherd's crook was also visible in the upper right corner.

As he walked over to where the dragon landed, Merlin wondered what a foreign king could possibly want from him. Did he somehow know about the prophecy? Did he know Merlin was Emrys? Did he hate wizards? That last seemed unlikely since he clearly kept magical creatures like dragons, but you could never be sure... He wished that Arthur wasn't away on that delegation to Mercia.

"It's okay, Leon. Hello. My name is Merlin, what does your king want with me?" Merlin asked as the old knight vaulted off the dragon with a spryness that belied his age.

"A'm Sur Finlay o' Berneray. Mah king haes decided oan an heir." he said as he clapped Merlin on his back.

"Ye'r a Prince, Merlin." 

*****

**Author's Note:**

> So I know a few things like the fact that in addition to being a knight of the round table, Balynor was a Prince of the Foreign/Faraway/Distant Isles, which have been speculated to be the Hebrides.
> 
> The crest is entirely my creation and any resemblance to existing crests is a coincidence. I have no idea what a crest of the Hebrides would look like in 430 A.D. Information was very, very sparse. Domon is actually what the Irish called the islands and nobody knows what the Picts living there did.
> 
> This is a one shot, but I would consider making it the first of a series of I could convince one of you lovely people to Co-Author or Beta.


End file.
